Thank You Vegeta
by Kasumi Hana
Summary: This takes place before the androids attack... Bulma finds out she's carrying Vegeta's child... Yamcha wants her to have an abortion... what will she do?
1. Default Chapter

Thank You Vegeta  
  
Bulma paced back and forth anxiously. She felt a little nervous calling up Yamcha with the news."For God sakes Bulma, calm down!" she murmured to herself. "Yamcha will understand.""Talking to the walls, Woman?" Vegeta asked from behind her.  
Bulma turned to see him standing in the doorway, his arms crossed in front of him, with a smirk on his face. Bulma could feel her face heating up.  
"Vegeta, you jerk! How dare you sneak up on me!" she snapped.  
Vegeta frowned at her.  
"Woman, go fix the gravity machine. It's broken again. Your worthless machine can't even keep up with me," Vegeta snapped.  
"Oh, why don't you go fix it yourself? I'm busy!" Bulma yelled.  
Vegeta snorted.  
"Since when does talking to walls qualify as work?" he sneered.  
Bulma let out an exasperated sigh.  
"For your information, I was about to call Yamcha," she said, calming down a little.  
For a second, Vegeta's face changed. In that split second, Bulma thought she saw jealousy in his face.  
"Why would you want to call that moron?" he asked haughtily, sticking his nose in the air.  
"I'm going to tell him about us," Bulma replied softly.  
"WOMAN! There is NO us!" Vegeta yelled.  
"Oh yeah? Well, what about that night you came to me Vegeta? That wasn't just a one night stand, ya know!" Bulma cried.  
Vegeta didn't say anything right away. Then he sighed with a little 'hmmph' and said:  
"Alright woman, go ahead and call that loser. I don't care."  
Vegeta turned to walk away when Bulma said, "Thank you Vegeta."  
He turned halfway and gave her a rare smile. Then he left, heading for the kitchen.   
Bulma suddenly felt a bit stronger, and headed for the phone to call Yamcha. She picked it up and dialed his number. While it was ringing, she heard Vegeta pick up the other phone to listen in on the conversation. She smiled to herself. Now she could deliver her special news to both men at the same time.  



	2. The Call

The Call  
  
After what seemed like hours, somebody finally answered the phone.  
"Hello?" a woman's voice said.  
Bulma was caught off guard, but not totally surprised.  
"I would like to speak to Yamcha," she snapped into the phone.  
"Uh, hold on..." the woman's voice suddenly sounded distraught.  
Then she heard Yamcha's voice.  
"Yeah?"  
"Who was that woman?" Bulma asked.  
"Uh, hey, hi Bulma!" Yamcha cried, laughing nervously. "How're ya doin'?"   
"You didn't answer my question!" Bulma replied coldly.  
"Uh, well, she's, uh, she's a friend!" Yamcha cried. Bulma could hear the woman protesting in the background.  
"So, uh, why are ya callin'?" Yamcha asked, desperately trying to change the subject.  
"Can't a girlfriend call her boyfriend just to see how he's doing?" Bulma asked innocently.  
"Uh, sure, I guess..."  
"Hmmph! Well, I have some news that you need to hear," Bulma said. Yamcha remained silent. Bulma took a deep breath and steadied herself. "I'm pregnant."  
"You... you're PREGNANT????!!!! Wow! I'm gonna be a FATHER???" Yamcha shrieked into the phone.  
"Hold on Yamcha, I didn't say that you were the father," Bulma interrupted. There was a sudden silence. Then:  
"What do you mean Bulma?" Yamcha asked cautiously.  
"Well... Vegeta is the child's father," Bulma replied cheerily.  
"WHAT?!" Yamcha and Vegeta cried in unison.  
"How could you do this to me, you slut?!" Yamcha yelled, unaware that Vegeta was even on the phone listening.  
"Hey! How dare you say that to me! You have no room to talk Yamcha! I've only been with Vegeta once, and you, on the other hand, bring a different woman home everyday behind my back! You shouldn't even have the nerve to say something like that to me!" Bulma screamed into the phone.  
"You know, I don't have to listen to this!" Yamcha yelled back. "Have a nice life without me!"   
Yamcha slammed down the phone. Bulma stood there, feeling numb, listening to the dial tone. She heard Vegeta enter the room behind her. She heard him inhale as he prepared to speak. She whirled around, still holding the phone.  
"Save it Vegeta!" she yelled, throwing the phone at him. Then she fled upstairs to her room, slamming the door behind her. 


	3. Vegeta's Thoughts

Vegeta's Thoughts  
  
After Bulma had run into her room, Vegeta just stared after her. Then he glanced down at the phone on the floor, which had busted when it collided with his chest. He could hear Bulma crying in her room. Vegeta could actually feel his heart aching for her. Then he felt anger boiling in his stomach. That asshole Yamcha had no right treating Bulma like that. Bulma was a beautiful and wonderful woman. Vegeta decided right then and there that he would do whatever he could to make this right. He would stay here on earth and help Bulma raise the child. And, he would tell Bulma all of this, and he would tell her that he loves her. Well, right after he would finish his morning training. He turned to go back to the gravity machine. Then he remembered that it was broken. He growled, feeling frustrated. Against his better judgement, he took a deep breath, and then...  
"WOMAN!! GET YOUR LAZY ASS DOWN HERE AND FIX THE DAMN GRAVITY MACHINE!!!"  
  
Up in her room, Bulma could have sworn that she felt the entire house vibrate when he yelled. She sighed and reluctantly went downstairs to fix the damn machine.  
  
  
*Author's Note*- Sorry, I know that this is an extremely short chapter, but I promise to have the next chapter up soon. It's where Yamcha calls to try and convince Bulma to have an abortion. Bye for now. 


	4. Yamcha's Request

Yamcha's Request  
  
Yamcha didn't call again till that evening. Bulma was in the kitchen fixing supper when the phone rang. She went to answer it. This time, she didn't have to worry about Vegeta listening in because he was training in the fixed gravity machine.  
"Bulma, I want you to get an abortion!" Yamcha demanded as soon as she answered.  
"What? Yamcha, are you out of your mind?" Bulma snapped.  
"No. You can't have his child. He'll just abandon you and the child. It's best if you just kill it off right away, so you don't have to raise it alone," Yamcha replied calmly.  
"Yamcha, you jerk, I'm not going to kill an innocent child. How dare you even suggest such a horrible idea!" Bulma shrieked. "Besides, Vegeta will stay, I just know he will!"  
"Bulma, you're in denial. Vegeta was just using you for his own pleasure. Do you really think he could care about you? He's just a murderer!" Yamcha replied.  
"That's really harsh Yamcha. Vegeta loves me. I can see it in his eyes," Bulma replied.   
"Alright, fine. Why don't you ask him yourself? He'll tell you the same thing I'm telling you right now," Yamcha snapped angrily.  
"Alright, I will. And you'll be wrong Yamcha!" Bulma yelled.   
After that, she slammed the phone down, not waiting to hear Yamcha's reply. How dare that jerk suggest that she kill her own child.  
"Don't you worry," she murmured down to her still small stomach. "I'm not going to listen to that jerk!"  
Suddenly there was an explosion. Then Vegeta burst in, sweat pouring down his face and partially nude body.  
"Woman, that stupid machine is broke again!" he yelled.  
"Vegeta," Bulma said, ignoring his words, "do you love me? Will you stay here with me and help me raise our child?"  
Vegeta studied her for a moment, wondering what he should say. Then, not wanting to give up his tough, uncaring shield, he replied,  
"Don't be ridiculous woman. I don't like to be tied down."  
Bulma gave him a hurt look, and Vegeta looked away.   
"OK, fine! Then forget you Vegeta. Yamcha was right!" Bulma yelled, allowing tears to stream down her face. She then turned and ran back to her room.  
Vegeta watched her go and cursed himself for being such an ass.  
'Damn, she gave you the opportunity for you to tell her how you feel, and you blew it,' he thought angrily. He shook his head and left. He needed to think.  
After he left, Bulma came back downstairs and called Yamcha. He answered right after the first ring.  
"Yamcha, will you come with me to the clinic?" Bulma asked, her voice breaking.  
"I told you so," Yamcha replied coolly. "I'll meet you there in 20 minutes."  
Bulma hung up, grabbed her purse, wrote a note and placed it on the kitchen table. Then she went outside, started her car, and left. 


	5. Bulma's Decision

Bulma's Decision  
  
Vegeta flew into the forest trying desperately to clear his head. Why had he blown Bulma off after she gave him the perfect opportunity to tell her that he loved her. What was the matter with him?  
'You know damn well what the matter with you is,' he thought to himself. 'It's your damned pride!'  
After that thought, he decided that he'd go back and tell Bulma exactly how he felt. He'd swallow his damned pride and just be completely honest with her. With that, he turned and flew toward her house with a smile on his face.  
  
Bulma arrived at the abortion clinic and saw Yamcha already there waiting for her. He had a huge smile on his face. Bulma got out of the car and looked him steadily in the eyes.  
"I don't think I can go through with this," she said, somewhat mournfully.  
"Bulma, you know it's for the best. Now come on!" Yamcha replied, just a little bit too cheerfully.  
With a sigh, Bulma reluctantly went into the clinic.  
  
Vegeta arrived at the house, surprised to see that nobody was home. He wandered through it trying to find Bulma.  
"Hey, Woman, where are you?" he bellowed into the house.  
There was no answer. He went into the kitchen as a last resort. That's where he found the note on the table. It read:  
Dear Vegeta,  
I just thought that you should know that I've gone to the abortion clinic. It's obvious that you don't love me and that you're not willing to stay and help me take care of our child. But don't worry, I'm not going alone. Yamcha will be there with me. Take care.  
Bulma  
After reading it, Vegeta felt suddenly cold all over. She was going to kill their child, their bond. Then he felt angry. This was all Yamcha's fault. That moron made her go.  
'But it wasn't totally Yamcha's fault' a voice in the back of his mind said. 'It's partially yours too.'  
Vegeta crumpled the note and raced off to find Bulma to save her and their child.  
  
Bulma lay there on the cold chair with nothing on except the flimsy gown that the doctors made her put on. She felt Yamcha's presence beside her. Something in her subconcious told her that this was wrong, but she kept telling herself that it was for the best.  
"Now don't worry, this won't hurt much," the doctor told her gently.  
Bulma sighed. Something just didn't feel right about this. She began to remember the night that Vegeta came to her. He was so gentle and caring, being careful not to hurt her. It occured to her right then and there that he did care, he was just too proud to show it.  
'What are you doing?' she screamed to herself. 'This isn't you! You would never do this! Yamcha is deceiving you!'  
"Alright, we're just about ready to start the procedure," the doctor told her.  
"NO!" she screamed. She jumped off the chair that she had been lying on. "No, I will NOT kill my child!"  
"Bulma, what are you doing? You HAVE to do this!" Yamcha yelled.  
"No! I don't HAVE to do anything you tell me to, you moron!" Bulma shot back.  
Suddenly, Vegeta blasted the door down.  
"Woman, get out of there, now!" he bellowed. He was holding her clothes.  
Bulma tried to go to him, but Yamcha grabbed her arm stopping her.  
"Let go of me!" she cried.  
"He's only going to hurt you!" Yamcha growled, and slapped her across the face.  
With a snarl, Vegeta leapt across the room and punched Yamcha right in the face. Yamcha fell back on the chair, unconcious.  
"Come on Vegeta, I wanna go home," Bulma said softly.  
Vegeta picked her up in his arms and then the two of them exited the building and flew off.  
  
Back at C.C., Bulma and Vegeta sat down to have a long talk about what would happen.  
"Vegeta, if for once you could swallow your pride and tell me how you really feel, I would really appreciate it," Bulma said.  
Vegeta was silent for a moment, scowling. Then, finally he looked at her and his features softened a bit.  
"Bulma, I have to be... honest with you. I... I love you," Vegeta said, having a little bit of difficulty getting the words out. He blushed slightly.  
Bulma gasped, and said,  
"Do my eyes deceive me? Is the Prince of all Saiyan's blushing? And did I just hear you say my name?" she asked teasingly.  
"Woman, do not tease me," Vegeta said gruffly, but Bulma could see the playfulness in his eyes.  
"So, you'll stay... and help me raise Trunks?" Bulma asked softly.  
"Yeah, sure. I have no where else to go," Vegeta muttered.  
Bulma hugged him.  
"I love you Vegeta," she whispered in his ear.  
"I love you too Bulma," he whispered back.  
"Thank you Vegeta," Bulma whispered, and gently kissed him on the lips.  
  
  
The End 


End file.
